Viridi's Wrath
by TheIcarusWriter234
Summary: A while after Hades defeat; everything was peaceful... Until Viridi Reset Bombed a small town; Palutena and Viridi are now at war... AGAIN. But this time; Pit is feeling a little unsure of fighting Viridi and the Forces of Nature... Will Pit save the humans from Viridi's wrath; or will he help destroy the humans? Rated T for later parts of this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1,

-In Skyworld-

"Pit? Pit! Wake up!" Pit was sleeping in his bed while Lady Palutena was calling for him,

"Five more minutes…" The Goddess of Light was losing her patience… She sighed and a pillar of light surrounded Pit. He was now wearing his normal clothes, his brown hair was still a mess.

"… Lady Palutena… It's 5 in the morning!" Pit opened his eyes and found himself in the center of Palutena's Temple.

"We have no time to waste; Viridi has ANOTHER reset bomb! This time she is bombing 'That First Town'!" Pit was shocked; he had destroyed the reset bomb pod… 3 and a half years ago… Oh.

"Whatever! If I can take down a reset bomb in Chapter 12, I can do it again!" He pulled out his Palutena Blade…

-Down on the surface-

"Activating the Power of Flight!" Pit leaped out of the door and his wings had a blue glow to it; indicating that he was flying fast.

"WHOA! W-W-We're m-m-moving s-so f-f-fast!" Pit could barely talk; Viridi's laughter could be hear throughout the battle field. Pit was destroying some Forces of Nature troops with his blue and golden blade; ordered by Palutena herself.

"Why hello there Pit, and you too Palutena! Here to stop my reset bomb?" Pit looked at the pink bomb falling from the sky. Below them was an innocent human town.

"Why are you doing this Viridi? Why can't we make peace!?" Pit's anger was getting the best of him; it was his job to protect the humans.

"Like I said a few years ago; Humans are desecrating the land! They must be wiped off of the face of the earth!" Viridi was displayed in the sky for everyone to see; While Pit was taking out the reset bomb.

"Haven't you had a change of heart? In fact; if it wasn't for a human… I would've never been able to beat Hades and destroy the Chaos Kin!" In his mind; Pit thought of Magnus… Who helped him when his body was under the control of the Chaos Kin.

"Ugh, don't remind me… Remember that with the Underworld army gone; we are no longer fighting on the same side!" Pit removed the reset bomb's crown and began shooting at it's core. Pit heard that sound (The one when you deliver the finishing blow on a boss) and cheered.

"Woohoo! Take that Viridi!" The Goddess of Nature laughed and Palutena gasped.

"Wait, what happened?" Pit saw for himself as a second reset bomb fell from the sky; right behind the one that he just disabled.

"Do you really think I'm that dumb? Ha! The humans will repay their debt, once and for all!" The angel turned away as the reset bomb hit the town; engulfing the village in a large pink "forest".

"I'm sending you in Pit! Get ready; Viridi is not playing around anymore!" Palutena led her angel into the so-called "forest".

End Chapter 1,

In Chapter 2;

Will Pit and Palutena stop Viridi once and for all? Or will Pit say his last "I'm Finished!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the last Chapter being so short; so here's a longer chapter.**

**~TheIcarusWriter234**

Chapter 2;

The Return of Cragalanche

Pit was walking past the the skeletons of humans who had been killed by the Reset Bomb, the pink forest was a natural graveyard. Buildings were covered pink vines; the underworld trashed this place in Chapter 1… Now the Forces of Nature turned it into Pit's Nightmare…

"I'm sorry Lady Palutena… I can't find any survivors; Viridi's Reset Bomb killed everyone this time…" As he said that; Pit was dragging his legs through the remains of the townspeople. It was a gory sight…

"You did your best to stop it… Who would know that Viridi would send 2 Reset Bombs?" Pit was getting freaked out; he didn't see a single enemy… Not a Nutski or a Zert in sight. It was creepy; Pit looked at the Colosseum where he fought Twinbellows.

"Lady Palutena? Is there ANY sort of enemy here; it's creepy…" Viridi laughed,

"Aww… Are you feeling lonely Pit? I have an Idea!" Pit looked up in the sky and saw swarms of enemies entering "That First Town"… In the distance he also saw a giant piece of rock fall from the sky.

"Why not fight Cragalanche again? Oh, by the way… He got that spot on his butt fixed." Pit sighed; he was about to complain but got shot by dozens of Nutskis.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW! WHY DID I PLAY ON INTENSITY 9.0!?" Pit was blinking red; that means he's in crisis mode. He was hit by a Blader and he let out a slow-downed scream.

"OWWWWWWWW!" Everyone heard 'Dun Dun DunDun, Dun Dun Dun DUN!' and saw the Fiend's Cauldron tip over and saw a ton of hearts spill.

"I'M FINIS-" Pit was about to yell THAT phrase but got rudely interrupted by Palutena.

"Sorry, no time! We have to take down Viridi; I''m reviving you now!" Pit found himself in front of a wall of Nutskis.

"… Um… LADY PALUTENA?" Pit was panicking and using up his Mega-Lasers.

"Don't worry Pit; preparing the Super Palutena Glam Blaster!" Pit sighed; Palutena liked to make stuff up… But this wasn't a good time to do it.

"HURRY UP AND FIRE IT!" Pit turned on his Brief Invincibility; an attack he'd seen in Chapter 3 while fighting the Three-Headed Hewdraw. A big explosion occurred and Pit gained thousands of hearts.

"Woo-hoo! Have some weapons for me to by when I get back!" Viridi groaned,

"Stop being so… Cheerful?" Viridi was having a hard time trying to insult Pit; Palutena was giggling.

"Looks like Mrs. Prickly Cactus isn't so prickly anymore!" She laughed as Viridi tried to retaliate but just made herself look like an idiot;

"W-Well… Oh look; Pit's almost at Cragalanche!" Pit climbed the plant covered stairs and looked up at the pink sky; he was a little scared… He never wanted to see another Reset Bomb again… Pit ran into the Colosseum he picked up the drink of the gods. The red liquid ran down his throat; curing all of the damage he had taken.

-BOSS TIME-

Pit Vs. Cragalanche,

When Pit walked into the Colosseum; he saw a giant boulder in the center… Pit began doing his rally cry; (The one he did in Chapter 21 with Dark Pit)

"Commander of Viridi, hear my words! And see my actions! I am Pit, servant of the goddess of light! I will rain death upon you! So, if you want to die, step right up! And if you don't, too bad! AW YEAH!" Pit could hear Palutena hitting her forehead with her palm. Viridi was just silent.

"…" It was complete silence; until Cragalanche exploded out of his "cocoon" of stone. But Cragalanche did not look like the Cragalanche that Pit knew. This one was much bigger; of course, there was no weak spot on its butt… But Cragalanche's left arm was hammer-shaped, while its right was a shield almost. There was a hole in the middle of the shield; little that Pit know that that was a cannon.

"Prepare to be defeated… AGAIN!" Cragalanche fired an explosive rock at Pit and the flightless Angel flew high up into the sky. Pit was flapping his arms hoping that his wings could finally work correctly but instead the wings could barely do a single flap. When he hit the ground Pit already lost 3/4 of his health.

"Dang! Cragalanche is a beast, Viridi!" The young looking goddess of nature began to gloat while the two warriors fought.

"Do you like his upgrades? It was like carving a statue; the cannon was hard but in the end… We gave Cragalanche the power of a hammer, the protection of a shield, the long-range fighting ability of a cannon, and we fixed its butt!" Pit was mocking Viridi and Palutena laughed.

"Oh shut up Pit!" As the angel dodged the shot of Cragalanche's cannon.

"But I didn't say anything!" Pit tried shooting the silent, stoney Forces of Nature commander. But his shot just bounced right off of Cragalanche's… Armor? Pit had to think; not the young angel's strong point… That was when a lightbulb went off in his head...

"Hey Cragalanche! Over here!" Pit fired a backwards charge dash shot at the beast. Cragalanche swung it's giant hammer down and Pit barely dodge out of the way. The giant rock warrior left a giant mark in the floor. Palutena interrupted the battle;

"Pit; how do you plan to outsmart Cragalanche?" Viridi jumped right in.

"He's probably going to try to destroy Cragalanche's outer shell with raw fire power." Pit smiled, Viridi just gave him a better answer.

"Hey! Thanks Viridi; you're really nice sometimes… Even when you don't try!" The goddess was yelling and everyone in her temple could here her.

"Be quiet! Peo-" Viridi was cut off,

"I know; 'People could be listening!' remember Chapter 17 when I took the left most grind rail?"

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Viridi was slightly blushing; Palutena laughed and replied.

"Aww… You really do like Pit!" Viridi was really getting pissed off.

"SHUT THE FUHK UP!" Palutena gasped,

"Viridi! Children could be reading this!" Imagine Virdi slamming her her against the wall, she's doing this right now.

"BUT THIS FANFIC IS RATED T; CAN'T THEY READ? AND IF THEY CAN… HOW CAN THEY GET THIS FAR?" Viridi and Lady Palutena were arguing in the background while Pit was going to take down the new and improved Cragalanche.

(Pit's P.O.V.)

Cragalanche was kicking my butt; big time. I put away my Palutena Blade and put out my Twinbellows Cannon. I used my last Mega-Laser and got a direct hit. Along with a few explosive flames and in seconds; Cragalanche revealed his weak point. I did a forward charged dash shot and instantly defeated Cragalanche. It exploded and it was like a firework show; I stared at it in awesomeness.

"You shouldn't have taken me for GRANITE (Granted)!" Everyone groaned at that my pun;

"No; just, NO!" Viridi's projection was in the sky; she was glaring at me.

"Whatever; I had more Reset Bombs waiting to be launched… Get ready Pit! The humans will enter Winter; and it will finally be nature's Spring!" I put away my Twinbellows Cannon and Lady Palutena retracted me out of "That first town'.

"Time to rejoin Pit; we need to prepare for the war with Viridi" As I was retracted; I began to smile.

"ALRIGHT! Stopping Viridi… One boss at a time!" I did a fist pump and Lady Palutena laughed.

"Aww… You are so cute Pit… Come on; we're having Vegetable Soup of dinner!" I flinched.

"NO! REMEMBER LAST TIME!?" I remembered the last time Lady Palutena tried to cook Vegetable soup for dinner. (Palutena's Revolting Dinner)

"Don't worry… The vegetables won't come to life this time!" I sighed… Hopefully what she said was true…

End Chapter 2,

In Chapter 3;

Pit returns to the Lunar Sanctum; but when Phosphora joins Arlon there… Pit must take the two of them at once…

**Sorry but I'm trying to make this slow… Not much drama until later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have nothing better to do so… ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm going to try to explain details more...**

**~TheIcarusWriter234**

Chapter 3:

The Shocking Lunar Sanctum

-In SkyWorld-

(Pit's P.O.V.)

"Ahhhhh… Nothing like a Hot Spring to fix you up!" I closed my eyes and soaked my self in the warm, golden liquid. After fighting Viridi's Forces; this is what I need. I picked up some Ice Cream off of the floor and I could hear Lady Palutena scolding me,

"Pit; Angels don't eat food off of the floor" I finished the Ice Cream cone and climbed out of the Hot Spring.

"FLOOR ICE CREAM GIVES YOU HEALTH!" I tried to show off my muscles and in the distance I could see some Centurions laughing at me.

"Good Morning Captain!" I face-palmed and I looked through my weapon inventory. I muttered to myself while Lady Palutena was keeping an eye out for Viridi

"Pandora Claws? Maybe… Palutena Bow? Sorry; but the shots travel WAY too slow for my likings… Cutter Palm? Let's try it!" I put on the blue and yellow palm; I held it to the sky and fired a charged shot… Sadly; I forgot Cutter Palm charged shots had amazing homing skills and I killed a Centurion.

"Pit! We have no time to play… We're heading to the new and improved Lunar Sanctum!" I groaned; I felt like I was playing all of these levels again… Just on Hero Mode (Zelda Reference),

"You got it Lady Palutena!" A pillar of light surrounded me and I I found myself in the doorway. Just for Deja Vu; I sang again!

"Again today I will go soaring through the sky! My enemies I'll dish 'em up in a stir-fry! Gracious Goddess of light, watched from up above. At dinnertime I always show the cook some love!" I kept singing that until I saw the two "moons";

"So… Which one is the Lunar Sanctum, Lady Palutena?" I could hear her thinking…

"I'll let you decide!" Panicking; I began to yell.

"Does that mean you don't know the way!?" She sighed and snapped at me.

"Just choose one! Come on… The Power of Flight is running out!"

"Um… RIGHT!" I swear on my heart; I was flying at the speed of light.

"Oh god… OHGODHELPMEI'MMOVINGSOFAST! AHHHHHHH!" I felt my face being destroyed by the G-Force.

"… Do you want to go faster?" I shook my head and begged for mercy.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" I crashed into the Lunar Sanctum and just pierced the surface… I found myself in an area similar to where I started off Chapter 13.

"Are you okay Pit?" I fell face first onto the red carpet; I felt tingly as I felt the carpet.

"N-N-Never b-better… Who am I kidding; YOU PUT ME IN CRISIS MODE! GIVE ME A DRINK OF THE GODS!" The red vial fell out of the sky. I used a Crisis Recovery and gulped it all down. I could hear Arlon and a young women laughing in the distance.

"Aw… You look so cute when you're hungry!"

"Why hello, young master Pit… Viridi told us about Cragalanche's Defeat."

"You'd have to be pretty strong to beat… It. But we aren't going to hold back!" I walked down the stairs and got rapid fired by a couple of Nutskis.

"Hello Phosphora, Arlon… Now tell me this; why was the Lunar Sanctum rebuilt?" I shuddered; after destroying the Lunar Sanctum 3 1/2 years ago… We released the Chaos Kin; who then took over Palutena and… Well most of the people reading this Fanfiction had beaten Kid Icarus Uprising so… I don't need to explain.

**TheIcarusWriter234: "Hey! Stop breaking the Fourth Wall!"**

"But… We broke the fourth wall a lot in Uprising…" I gave a puppy dog face. I could hear the author sighing.

"**… Whatever… Just get back on track or else I'll revive Hades."**

"Yes Mr. Fanfic writer sir! Ahem…" After that… Awkward conversation with the writer… I fired a forward dashed charged shot at the group of Nutskis and they all went down without a fight…

"Hey Pit; who are you talking to?" Phosphora, Palutena, or Arlon couldn't hear my conversation so they think I went crazy due to the fact it looked like I was talking to myself… Then again; I look like an idiot in front of humans anyway… (Look at Chapter 2)

"The Author; who was sorta rude…"

**"Well sorry! I had to get things on track! It was either that or finishing you; which I did easily in the previous Chapter…"**

"… Whatever; just be descriptive…" As I walked down the golden colored stairs; the static red carpet seemed to stretch on for forever. I looked up at the orange sky; everything was peaceful… Until Phosphora began to talk.

"This is so boring… Hey Pit; want a surprise?" I shook my head begging no; but she did it anyways. A purple gate appeared at the door I was about to walk through and I was stuck in this area:

It had a main floor and an area above the door; it had stairs on both sides of door which was directly in middle of the wall. When you got up; it would act like a sniping area. But you can fall off while on the bottom floor you couldn't;

"WHOA! Um… I didn't understand what I just explain… In fact; I CAN'T EVEN READ IT!" In the distance I could hear the Author banging his head on the table;

**"Look, Pit. You are one of my favorite video game characters; but I'll shorten it down for you…"**

Main Floor; Big. Area above door; small but good for sniping.

**"Better?"**

I nodded my head and saw three Clobbers in their peaceful form.

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I could hear the two commanders laughing.

"Why young master Pit; if you defeated Hades tell me this… Why are you so scared of some Clobbers?" I attempted a forward dash charge shot and took out one of the Clobbers before it could go aggro on me… But the other Clobbers responded and began beating the crap out of me. I climbed the stairs; luckily the Clobbers were too big to go up the stairs but they could still damage me…

"PHOSPHORA!" I yelled at the young teenage commander as she (I imagine) turned her head around and talked.

"Yes, you called?" The Clobbers were doing more damage to me than what HADES did. That's scary; I eventually defeated them all and the gate unlocked. Food fell out of the sky and I activated my Double-Item power. The food instantly doubled and I ate all of it. Before you know it; I had full health!

"HA! Nice try Phosphora; but some Clobbers won't stop me!" I ran through the Lunar Sanctum; it was pretty much the same; only thing different was the red carpet.

"Hey; Mr. Author guy?"

**"Yeah Pit?"**

"How much longer is this chapter?" He sighed,

**"Sadly; you're not even halfway through…"**

"What? That sucks…" I pulled out my 3ds and Palutena began to scold me.

"Pit; this is no time for games!" I set my 3ds into sleep mode and put it back into my pocket:

"I know; but this is taking WAAAAY too long…" Sighing; the goddess of light made a grind rail.

"All right!" Phosphora began to laugh;

"What's so funn- OH GOD! PALUTENA HELP ME!" Up ahead, parts of the grind rails were electrified.

"Okay Pit; just switch grind rails." I did as she said and jumped onto the other grind rail where it took me close to Arlon's Quarters.

"Now; Arlon barricaded his doors so I had a plan." I was about to ask her when I saw a Clubberskull behind me that was already in aggro mode.

"WHAT IS THAT DOING HERE?" The goddess of light laughed,

"You are going to lead it to the door; let it attack it thinking it's you… And to avoid it; use your Sky Jump."

"WHERE DID YOU GET ONE?"

"Found it roaming the surface; the Underworld Army is still around… But only the troops, so they just attack everything on sight with no one leading them after Hades' defeat." The Clubberskull charged at me and swung its giant arms, sending me flying up into the air and hitting the ceiling.

"What did I say Pit?" Palutena was now just teasing me.

"COME HERE CLUBBERSKULL! COME AND GET ME!" I shot it with my Cutter Palm's backwards charged dash shot. The mindless beast came charging at me; I used my Sky-Jump and it broke down the wall.

"Clubberskull, return!" I held out my palm like it was a Pokeball; Palutena began to correct me.

"Pit; this isn't Pikiman"

"… Don't you mean Pokemon?"

"No, pretty sure it's Pikiman"

"Well whatever!" I killed the Clubberskull with my Mega-Laser and drank the drink of the gods…

Boss Time!

Pit Vs. Arlon & Phosphora

"Why hello master Pit…" Arlon and Phosphora were standing side by side; teaming up to take me down.

"Shockingly; I won't show mercy on you cutie!" She electrified the air and it made all of my hair stand up…

"Get ready Pit; me and Arlon will take you down!" Although I can't read… I knew improper grammar when I see it.

"Correction; Arlon and I!" I could hear Palutena sighing.

"Pit, we have no time for that! Anyways…I sent in backup!" Above me, Centurions flew into Arlon's quarters.

"We are are prepared to fight Captain!" I sighed, the Centurions were weak… They make up for it in numbers.

"Men; you take Arlon… I'll help you after I defeat Phosphora!" Palutena's troops swarmed Arlon and I was standing in front of Phosphora.

"Just warning you Pit; face my true power!" She dashed right at me and I barely dodged her attack. She was zooming from here to there and back to there faster than you can see. I was paralyzed by her attacks and bolts of lightning came from everywhere. I turned on my Brief-Invincibility and fired a backwards charged shot. It homed in on Phosphora but it missed.

"Okay Pit… Distract Phosphora… She's too focused." She began to taunt me.

"Come on Pit, you losing your edge?" I ignored her; hopefully that this would work. I pulled out my 3ds and just stood there playing Light Vs. Dark.

"Hey, are you ignoring me?"

"Come on… Die already! I just need one more kill for first place…" Phosphora stopped attacking and zipping around.

"Whatcha doi-" I attacked her while she was distracted and defeated her.

"I finally beat you; I guess you defeat would be shocking!" I have no idea where I'm getting these horrible jokes from.

"Ow! You aren't funny at all… But still a little cute…" She winked before accepting her defeat… She could be revived so I didn't worry. I looked over at Arlon and he defeated all of the Centurions.

"Hey Lady Palutena; you really should set up that boot camp… Arlon just took down like 30 of them!" She smiled and laughed.

"I will, just focus on defeating Arlon for now… Although he defended himself well, he took a quite of big amount of damage; those Centurion Strongarms aren't an easy foe to defeat!" Arlon's eye turned red and he blasted me with a giant laser.

"I would say that lasers are overkill but… I use them too!" A pink beam (Mega-Laser) sent Arlon the Serene flying across his quarters.

"Why master Pit… FEEL THE TRUE EXTENT OF MY POWER!" I set up a reflect barrier and he bombarded me with fireballs and lasers… Which reflected right back to him. He fell and I attacked him with a charged shot.

"Obliterated!" Lady Palutena extracted me from battle and I was back in Skyworld.

"Great job Pit! We are getting closer to defeating Viridi! Now go rest up; can't have the captain of my ENTIRE army stay injured!" I ran to the hot spring and bathed myself in the warm golden liquid. As I did, I saw something strange… I had just finished up and I looked down at the surface… The humans started another war; I don't know what it's about… But they are really killing themselves out there.

"Ugh… Why are the humans always fighting? … NO, I WILL NOT SOUND LIKE VIRIDI!" I held my head and made sure I did not insult the humans anymore...

(Normal P.O.V.)

It was later today; Pit was fast asleep in his bed but he was tossing and turning… He looked like he was having a nightmare…

"No… I serve… I serve…" Inside of Pit's mind, he found himself in the middle of a war. The humans asked if he was with or against them… He wanted to say Palutena but the words couldn't get out… In the deepest parts of his mind something was telling him to choose Viridi…

"That's strange… Why would I choose… Viridi?" Pit woke up and began to think to himself.

"Viridi… Why should I join her… WHY AM I SAYING THAT?" Pit swore and kept his allegiance to Palutena… But he liked Viridi as well; her motive however was… terrible. Pit didn't want to help kill a bunch of humans… No matter how greedy or selfish they were… And Pit stayed up all night, thinking about his dream…

End Chapter 3,

In Chapter 4;

Pit and Magnus are back; the duo is trying to end the war… But will Pit finally see the People's greed, or deny everything?

**Be sure to leave a review… Remember that this is my first fanfiction!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is it: Pit's Realization of humans! This is a "serious" chapter so no witty jokes (That could be a lie) and no boss fight. Also say Hi to Magnus! (Sorry for this being so late… New Year and Christmas kept me busy… DAMN YOU ANIMAL CROSSING: NEW LEAF FOR TAKING AWAY MY WRITING TIME! … But you're still a good game)**

**~TheIcarusWriter234**

Chapter 4;

Human's Identity

-On the surface-

(Magnus' P.O.V.)

"Damn; this war is getting too intense." I was hiding in an alley; trying to avoid the enemy soldiers from finding me.

"Man… Haven't fought this many things in a while…" I did not want to use violence; but I might have to if those bums come close to me. After Hades' Defeat… I didn't have a lot of work. Sure there was a monster problem here and there but I didn't make enough for a living… So I just became a normal mercenary. I worked for a small village's army; and soon we were at war… I keep wondering where Angelface (Pit) is at… If this gets any worse; Pit will be our only hope.

"Come on Pit… Get here quicker…" I lost focus for one second and I get cornered.

"Get him men!" I held up my sword (Or club) and began to fight. I was one of the strongest human on earth… So why not prove it?

(Pit's P.O.V.)

I was in black nothingness, with only the fiend's cauldron in front of me. Burning more and more as I add more hearts.

"Nothing to freshen up the day like Heart Stew!" I pulled out a ladle and got a spoonful of the stuff in the Fiend's Cauldron. Luckily, Lady Palutena stopped me.

"STOP, DON'T DRINK THAT! THAT IS NOT STEW!"

"Then what is it?"

"… I don't know because anything I say won't be canon." I face-palmed

"NOTHING IN THIS FANFIC IS CANON!"

**TheIcarusWriter234: "It's true!"**

I added enough hearts for me to play on Intensity 7.3… I ran out of the door and found myself on the surface.

"Pit, the mission for today is to help stop the war between the humans… We need to take them down but peacefully." I shook my head, this was an intense war. They were blasting each other with cannons and warriors were everywhere you look… Luckily there were no Forces of Nature troops here.

"Pit; Viridi is going to reset bomb this area so if I pull you out suddenly then finish whatever you're doing quickly.

"Got it Lady Palutena… So what are we doing?"

"Because you aren't going to get your hands dirty… We need Magnus; I sense him nearby and I'm sending you towards him!" I found myself in a small town which was burning to the ground...

"Hey Lady Palutena,"

"Yes Pit?" I landed in a small plaza area next to a waterless fountain.

"Why are the humans fighting this time?" The goddess of light sighed, I knew that the reason would be bad…

"They are fighting over resources; they ran out of gold, silver, emeralds, etc. so they began to fight each other for the resources." Just as she finished; a bunch of humans walked into the town with a large bag. It was stuffed with gold and other valuable gems.

"Well that's stupid… Hey humans!" They turned their heads and gasped.

"HOLY CRAP! ANGELS DO EXIST!"

"Yeah; they do! Now tell me why you'd killed all of those people just for jewels!" I wielded my blade (BTW: Pit is using the Aquarius Blade) and tried to get some intel out of them. A man who seemed bigger than Magnus walked up and dragged giant iron hammer him… He picked me up with ease and I flailed my arms in panic.

"I'll tell you why… We need this money; in this time… You either have a ton of money, or you are nothing… When we ran out; everyone went broke! So we fought for money!"

"What about the lives that you had killed? They are humans just like you!"

"It's a small fee to pay when you're rich!" He threw me to the ground and raised his hammer. His team of thugs held me to the ground.

"Wait… YOU WOULDN'T KILL AN ANGEL, WOULD YOU?!" I closed my eyes… Waiting for my death. When I heard a familiar voice yelled out in the distance.

"Hey! Leave Angel-Face alone!" I saw Magnus fending off the group of thugs.

"Thanks Magnus!" He was thrown back and he coughed heavily.

"Don't thank me yet…" I grabbed onto Magnus and used my Sky-Jump to bring him safely up onto the roof. I looked around and I saw a cliff of in the distance… Isolated far, far away from this Hell-Hole.

"HANG ON MAGNUS!" I used all of my strength and carried him to the isolated spot...

After about… an hour or so. I finally reached the edge of the town and I laid him down.

"You alright Magnus?" He coughed violently and got up,

"Yeah; I'm just tired from the war…"

"So, tell me… What's going on?"

"They are killing themselves out there; it's a battle for money… But everyone else was too dumb to realize this: Without a society, where are you going to use your money? Entire governments are falling apart because of this war." I looked at him surprised, that was pretty smart.

"So… How do we stop this Lady Palutena?" She sighed, which always meant…

"I don't know… The humans' greed had corrupted them, but first things first… We need Magnus to help us."

"So… What did your goddess say Angel-Face?" I looked at him

"We need your help, and you need protection from this war… Lady Palutena wants you to refuge in Skyworld until the war is over." He looked up into the sky; when he looked down and smiled. I knew what his answer was,

"Sure, why not? But first… We ne-" We heard an explosion and we saw a giant battle beginning down at the bottom of the cliff.

"So… What's the plan Magnus?"

"I was about to say; calm down the people before they fought again…" He sighed and I smiled,

"Don't worry; I have a plan! Hello? Mr. Fanfic Writer guy?"

"**Yeah?"**

"So… What's the plan?"

"**Well the entire point of this chapter is for you to see the human's dark side so… Try to stop the battle and I'll take it from there!"**

"Wait; their dark side? Wha-"

**"Sorry, no time to waste!" **I stopped talking to the author and I ran down to the center of the battlefield.

"Sooo… Plan?"

**"Sneak over to that tent over there… You will see what I meant."**

"Hey, Lady Palutena?"

"Yes Pit? Sorry; was busy stalling Viridi…"

"What you said about Humans being creatures ran by greed… Have you experienced this first-hand?"

"Yes, why do you ask this Pit?" His eyes grew as he watched in terror."

"Because… I just saw a man killed one of his own countryman…" He saw the two men; fight side by side and when they were done… The man thrust his sword through the other man's chest and picked up a bag of jewels… Even from all of the fighting going on, I could hear these words…

"Sorry; but we both know that we're not going to split it." The man took off running and back onto the battlefield, I stepped back and closed my eyes…

"Pit… Are you okay?" I could not talk; all around me I saw betrayal and murder… I somehow felt something died inside of me… I did not know what though… Up in the sky I saw a Reset Bomb dropping onto the battlefield.

"Activing the power of fl-"

"NO! TAKE MAGNUS AND I BACK TO YOUR TEMPLE NOW!" I was furious at the humans right now, when they go into war they are brutal and cold… They kill thousands of their own kind; and for what?… OH CRAP, I'M BECOMING VIRIDI!

"But Pit; these thousands of people will…"

I don't care; Magnus is the only one here who deserved to be saved…"

"Pit… This is not like you… Please, save their lives…." I kept quiet and she sighed… She gave in and a pillar of light took me back into her temple…

-Palutena's Temple, Skyworld-

I was resting in the Hot Spring and tried to wash my feelings away… But they won't come off. Lady Palutena and Magnus were talking at the dining table in her temple… Once I finished up I was greeted by this;

"Why Hello young master Pit…"

"Phosphora here!"

"…"

"Why Pit; tell me this… Why did you not stop my Reset Bomb… Oh yeah; thanks for letting me wipe that group of humans off of the face of the earth…" I kept silent and I gave in to Viridi.

"I-I-I… I am lost… I spent my whole life protecting humans and now they try to kill me… I need some time to think about my life choices…" I walked to my room and hopped into bed… A few hours past and all I did was look up at the ceiling… Thinking about what hope I have left…

"Pit! Dinnertime!" I slowly got out of my bed and walked into the dining room… Magnus was there staring at the boxes of Skyworld Pizza…

"Don't worry Magnus… Skyworld Pizza is the same as normal pizza; just more heavenly! And Hello Pit!" I sat down and ate some of the Pizza she ordered, they both stared at me with worry…

"What?"

"Pit… We need to talk…"

"Yeah Pit… Why did you let my kind get destroyed by the Reset Bomb?" I looked down and when my face looked at theirs… I sighed.

"Because… I am losing my motive to protect them… That's all I'm going to say…"

"But Pit… How?"

"… You know the answer…" I sprinted up into my room and this time… I had the same dream… I was forced to chose a goddess to fight for and without a doubt or thought… I chose Viridi…

End Chapter 4,

In Chapter R1;

Pit runs away from Skyworld to find an old ally; who will lead Pit to his destiny… Will he stay loyal to Palutena; or fall into Viridi's Command?

**This is getting intense! Oh yeah… Instead of Chapter 5 I replaced it with R1; the "R" means rouge… Pit is going rouge and leaving Palutena for a while (or forever)… Remember to leave a review; I need some feedback on my FIRST Fanfic… I'll have the next chapter come up soon; an by soon I mean a week or two… Maybe a month! (BTW: Magnus will be a minor character in this story…)**


	5. Chapter (Rogue) 1

** From now on; Pit's P.O.V. is the main Point of view… And sorry for any spelling mistakes; I am terrible at spelling… Pit's going ROGUE (Thank you for correcting me) and he only has days to decide who he will fight for… His choice will determine the downfall of the humans… Or the downfall of Viridi.**

Chapter R1:

Servant of the goddess of…

I was packing my things; I snuck out last night and while Lady Palutena was sleeping… I took her "all powerful staff" and threw off of Skyworld… Also took some dirt and messed up her all seeing puddle… I need to make sure that she did not track me down… This will give me a few days to think…

"I'm sorry Lady Palutena…" I jumped off of Skyworld and used my parachute I found on one of my missions… Now that I left her; I cannot use the powers she granted me. I finally reached the surface and looked up at the grey skies. I can't go back now…

"Goodbye…" I walked off to meet an old friend of mine...

-At Palutena's Temple-

(Few hours later)

Palutena's P.O.V.

"Pit? Oh Pit!"

"Angel-face; you in there?" Magnus and I were looking for Pit, he disappeared and I lost my staff…

"You go round up the Centurions, I'll use my all seeing pond." He nodded and ran out the door. I walked over to the pool and it was covered in mud; I couldn't see anything in the brown, mucky water. Magnus and the Centurions came back.

"So… Where's Pit?" I sighed in defeat,

"I-I-I can't find him… He ran away…"

"Well what about this? I can't read it but maybe it's a secret code!" He handed me a piece of paper that we found next to Pit's bed after we found out he was missing… It was complete gibberish; the pencil markings looking like something a Pre-Schooler drew.

"No… He just can't read or write." I sighed and I ordered some Centurions to clean the pond. I went to the hot spring to cool off,

"Ahhhhh… Let the heat melt your problems away Palutena…"

Pit's P.O.V.

"Ow… I'm sooooo hungry…" I muttered to myself as I walked through the town… I kept my wings "folded" so I won't be noticed. I looked around and saw people trading gold for goods.

"Damnit… Hearts have no value here…" I walked past the crowd of humans and I was looking for Pittoo… I was then pulled to the side and I found myself in an alley.

"Listen… Give me all of your money and nobody get's hurt!" I gave an angry face and I had pure white eyes.

"YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG FUHKING GUY" I pulled out my Darkness Bow (How fitting) and began to beat the crap out of the mugger. I threw him into the darkest part of the alley and walked out like nothing happened.

"Ugh… Humans…" I don't care if I sound like Viridi anymore… My motive to protect them is gone; if they live or not… I no longer care… But I need help choosing my destiny… There is only one person who understand me… Pittoo…

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I turned around and I saw my dark doppelgänger,

"How the Hades did you hear me?"

"The Author can talk to me too so I can know anything he writes."

"Oh… By the way… WHY DID YOU DO THAT AUTHOR? IN THE LAST CHAPTER?"

** "That's the whole reason of this story… Besides; Dark Pit gets to be back! … I don't want to aggravate the doppel by calling him 'Pittoo'."**

"Thank you! Now follow me, I'll help you back in my house…" He grabbed my wrist and took me outside of the town and into the forest. After walking what seems like miles we reached a small wooden cabin like the one you see in the gift shops… Just real!

"Wow; nice house!" He began to brag,

"Yeah, made it after you destroyed Hades… Come on, let's go inside!" Walking in it was just a single, giant room and in the corner was a comfy looking bed. A black carpet laid in the center of the room, there was also an icebox and a counter with a microwave in it.

"I cook my food with fires, I only use that thing (The Microwave) to heat leftovers…" Pittoo was talking to me like I was a child.

"STOP CALLING M- Wait… YO AUTHOR!"

**"Yeah?"**

"Stop making Pit call me Pittoo before I finish him!"

**"Yeah right Pittoo; try hurting Pit right now!" **He nervously punched me and I fell to the ground in pain.

"OHMYGOSHIMSOSORRY… Okay, I've grown a little soft…" After Hades' defeat; Pittoo and I went out to get some Skyworld Pizza and we connected like brothers since then.

**"Anywho… Back on track!"**

"Pitto- I mean Dark Pit; you know why I am here then…" He sighed,

"Look Pit; it would be best if you stayed with me until you can make up your mind…"

"Fine… What's for lunch?" He looked up at the sky and looked back down,

"Ice Cream?"

"Oh yeah!" We ran off into the town; the wheels of fate had begun to turn…

-At Viridi's Sanctuary-

The goddess of nature smiled; the captain of Palutena's army left her and might join her forces… The angel would be an excellent commander for her troops.

"Phosphora! Arlon! Cragalanche!" The two commanders walked into the room while Cragalance rolled in.

"Yes Viridi?"

"Make plans for Palutena's Temple! If we take down the goddess of light, no one will protect the humans!" They all nodded and went back to their rooms. The goddess spun around and looked into her clean pond, She took out her tea leaves and tried to predict the future… She gasped at what she saw; Pit was at Palutena's temple with Pittoo. The two armies stood on each side of him;

_"Your choice Pit… You will determine your destiny…" _Palutena and Viridi were waiting for Pit to answer. He held up his Phoenix Arm and had a serious look on his face."

"I, Pit, will fight for and only for the goddess of…" The rest was too hard to understand…

**Now; you guys will decide who Pit will fight for… The rogue chapters will have 3-4 parts; the final one being him at Palutena's Temple making his big decision. Leave a review (In the review put who Pit should join) and I'll see you after my mid-term algebra test! … Oh god…**


	6. Chapter (Rogue) 2

**I have no social life outside of school so I have my entire Sunday to do something… Why not write a another chapter?**

Chapter R2;

The Ambush.

(Viridi's P.O.V.)

The day was finally here; the day that I will take down Palutena and rid the world of human scum… I have waited for this day as long as I can remember; the Reset Bombs are ready and will launch at Skyworld as soon as I make the command… Phosphora, Arlon, and Cragalanche have their troops ready. They each have 50 Clobbers, 300 Nutskis, and 100 Boom-Stompers with them; we are unstoppable. Palutena will never stand a chance…

"At your command Mistress Viridi,"

"Phosphora here; ready!"

"…" Cragalanche couldn't say much anyways.

"Let the Reset Bombs do their work first." I was sitting on a chair carved out of a rock. In front of me was a screen of Palutena's Temple and a map of the interior. On my right was a wooden lever which if I pull will send 5 Reset Bombs at Skyworld. I put my hand on the lever.

"GOODBYE PALUTENA, SAY HELLO TO THE POWER OF NATURE!" I pulled the lever down and red lights began to flash in the "control center". I laughed with victory as the Reset Bombs fell on Skyworld.

-Palutena's Temple-

(Palutena's P.O.V.)

"Set up the barrier, quickly!" It was mayhem as we saw the reset bombs fell from the sky.

"But goddess Palutena; we only have enough energy to protect your temple!"

"Very well! We must preserve as much of Skyworld as possible!" The force fields went up and the Reset Bombs fell onto the barrier. It began to crack as the forest grew on the outside of the force field.

"Power of Fire!" I held up the staff which my Centurions recovered earlier (Just so then this will make sense). The forest burnt up but the rest of Skyworld was destroyed; thousands of Centurions died in the ambush.

"DAMN IT!" Viridi was yelling furiously.

"Move in! Don't leave any survivors!" This was it; I had near to none power the revive the Centurions.

"Fight with your life; the humans are counting on you!"

"This is where the fate of the humans is decided! Prepare to fall Palutena!" Phosphora and Arlon are attacking the West and East side of the temple; eventually breaking the force field. Cragalanche rushed in and was shot at the temple; making a giant hole in the entrance where hundreds of Forces of Nature troops swarmed in.

"Magnus! It's your time to shine!"

"Got it goddess." Magnus was using a prototype of the 'Great Sacred Treasure' which Dyntos gave them after Palutena asked him. It was exactly the same except it was missing SOME features such as the main cannon (Which killed Hades) and it's transformation powers.

"Eat light nature!" He pushed the fire button and tore right through Viridi's Troops.

"Um… Goddess; are you sure that he can control that thing?" The new captain of my army was worried that Magnus would get carried away.

"He can; and I am guiding him so he won't have much to worry except blowing the Grand Sacred Treasure up." He sliced right through a Boom-Stomper as I said that…

-Dark Pit's Cabin-

Pittoo and I w-

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I could see a vein popping out.

"Fine," Dark Pit and I were bored to death; that was when I brought up the problem.

"Hey Dark Pit… Who do you think I should fight for?"

"It doesn't matter; it won't affect me and it's the Author's choice." He was right; the person writing this is in charge.

"YO AUTHOR!"

**"What? I was watching 'Code Geass' on Youtube!"**

"What's Code Ge- NEVER MIND THAT Who should I fight for; Palutena is like a mother to me… She took care of me since I was a baby angel. But Viridi's motive is right; humans are low-lifes that need to be exterminated!"

**"Well; go with your heart! Besides, it doesn't matter!**

"What the- WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DOESN'T MATTER?!"

**"Can't spoil it! Got to keep this interesting!"**

"You are a sick, sick man." The moment I said that Dark Pit slapped me in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?"

"Sorry! I don't know what got over me!"

**"… Hehehe…"**

"Anyways; we should have a practice fight! We need to hone our skills." I nodded my head and we went out to the back. Long story short; Pit won.

"Wait a sec… Why did you just skip our fight scene?"

**"Because I have a life you know… I need to spend my sunday!"**

Pittoo and I crossed our arms and he sighed.

**"Fine; my internet is trolling me anyways."**

I pulled out my Beam Claws and he pulled out a Silver Bow. He charged at me with a forward dash shot but I dodged it and got him with my continuous fire; he was stuck in the ground so I kept shooting at him. He got out and hit me with his continuous fire which took down a ton of my health.

"Finishing blow!" I went in for a melee and sent him flying into the sky; I kicked the silver bow out of his hand and he held his arms up in surrender. I helped him up and we went into town to get some ice cream…

-In the town-

Dark Pit and I were just eating ice cream as everyone began running past us;

"Whoa! Look at that!"

"Damn; looks like the gods are fighting again" I grabbed Pittoo by the wrist and we pushed past the crowd. When we got to the front we saw a large, black thundercloud and things going towards it. I squinted and felt like a knife went through my soul.

"What is it?"

"It's Palutena and Viridi! They are going all out and those dots are Nutskis and Centurions!" We looked in terror as we saw the two factions fight without mercy.

"We have to get to Skyworld; as soon as possible!"

"But we can't fly!" I looked up and glared at Pittoo.

"I have an idea; if we don't do it. Everyone will die, if we do it… We COULD live and save everyone." Dark Pit had a worried look on his face.

"And if this plan doesn't work?"

"We'd be pancakes!" He sighed and looked up.

"I am going to regret this…" I gave a grin,

"Not if you die…" He shook his head and yawned.

"Can we do it tomorrow? I don't feel like dying today; I need to do my bucket list." He pulled out a list and began reading off of it. I turned around and looked at Palutena's Temple.

"I'm coming Palutena and Viridi… Even if it's the last thing I do…" I turned around and saw Pittoo making out with a girl.

"What? It was on my bucket list!" He crossed off 'Kiss a girl' and read the next thing on his list. I simply gave a face-palm.

**So far it's Viridi = 2 and Palutena = 0 in the reviews; I will upload both decisions but the one that gets the most votes will be uploaded first. If Viridi wins; I will upload the chapters where Pit joins Viridi first and the one where Pit rejoins Palutena after all of the Viridi chapters are up. Have a nice winter and I'll see you guys later!**


	7. Chapter (Rogue) 3

**The voting is coming to an end… Viridi has a major lead; you guys really like Viridi… (Maybe I should mention if Viridi wins Pit will kill every single human in AngelLand…) What? I SAID NOTHING! Ahem, here's Pit's insane idea!**

Chapter R3

-On the peak of a cliff-

"YOU PSYCHOPATH! Have you lost your mind!?" Pittoo and I were on a cliff and we had glued our old feathers onto our wings to make them bigger.

"Look; we both know that the reason we can't fly is because our wings are too small… This is our only chance of getting to Skyworld."

"Are you crazy? This will never work!" I gripped his hand and ran off of the cliff,

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die!" Pittoo was showing a side he never shown before.

"Why so chicken? I guess you really are second best… Pittoo!" His red eyes flared,

"I may not be the original but I'll kick your ass Pit-stain!" We were racing to edge of the cliff, I could feel the cold air blasting against my face.

"JUMP NOW!" We did a twin leap of faith and plummet to our deaths. I opened my eyes in terror,

"Keep flapping!" We were dead; this was a stupid idea from the start. Pittoo and I hugged each other and closed our eyes.

"I'm sorry!"

"That's okay; if I'm going to die… At least I won't die alone!" That was when the impossible happened… My plan worked; we rocketed up into the sky and were flying. Both of us were crying, I felt the G-Force on my face and saw the white clouds and the wonderful blue skies.

"Oh my gosh… We're flying? … WE'RE FLYING!" Pittoo was doing a small dance,

"AW YEAH!" He did mid-air backflips and we regained our focus.

"Okay… Now we have to fly to Palutena's Temple and stop the fighting…" Pittoo stared at me,

"What?"

"You know if you go there you will have to make THE decision, right?" I sighed,

"I know deep inside of my heart who I want to follow… I just can't tell you." He rolled his eyes and we flew to Palutena's Temple. He pulled out his Silver Bow but I have a Phoenix Arm with me.

-Palutena's Temple-

(Palutena's P.O.V.)

On the floors of my temple lies the hundreds of thousands of Centurions and Nutskis; I was too weak to revive any of them. The Juggernauts are what is keeping me, Magnus, and what remains of my Centurion Army. I could hear her, Viridi…

"Surrender now and we will spare you and the Centurions! Magnus however… Fall to the Reset Bombs!" We said nothing; we are not going to give up.

"Fine… Children; retreat!" All of the Forces of Nature troops went back a little and away from the temple as another Reset Bomb fell. It shook the whole temple and Magnus looked at me… Phosphora, Arlon, and Cragalanche destroyed the Grand Sacred Treasure in no time flat.

"Goddess… Is this the end?"

"… I'm afraid so Magnus… Juggernauts! Defend the temple at all costs!" Most of them were destroyed by the Reset Bombs. I shed a single tear as I heard a voice; the voice of a hero.

"Viridi! Palutena! I've returned!" Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Pit and Dark Pit. Everyone is silent until Viridi broke it;

"So… Who are you going to join Pit?" I looked at him with a serious face.

"Your choice Pit… You will determine your destiny." He held up his Phoenix Arm and sighed,

"I fight for…" He quickly switched out to a Palutena Blade. Viridi gasped and I gave a smile…

"I, Pit, will fight for and only for the goddess of…"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Now… Pit is in the lead with Viridi so I will make/add the Viridi Ending ASAP! It may look like he is fighting for Palutena but don't worry… In both the Viridi and Palutena ending it makes sense!**


	8. Ending Chapter

**Viridi's Victory! This is coming to an end… I'm going to cancel Palutena's ending because well… Most of you want Viridi so I'll recap Palutena's ending… Pit joins Viridi but betrays her and "kills" Viridi.**

Viridi's Wrath; Ending,

-Palutena's Temple-

Pit held his blade up high and walk slowly to Palutena… Smiling. The goddess of light opened her arms and expected a hug from the angel…

"Welcome back Pit!" But Pit had a dark look on his face; even darker than his dark doppelgänger.

"I, Pit… AM THE SERVANT OF VIRIDI!" He took the Palutena Blade and stabbed the goddess through the stomach with it. Everybody; even Viridi watched in horror as Pit basically just killed his own mother. By the time Palutena was fell to the floor; golden blood covered the blade.

"I'm sorry Palutena…" He covered his eyes with his hair and watched as the goddess of light fell to her "death".

"Pit…" Everything was silent and a "Dead" Palutena laid on the floor. He showed his eyes once again but this time he had rage and anger in your eyes.

"I serve Viridi and no one else!" Viridi was shocked to the core; even she could not believed what had happen. But even in the chaos Pit had created… She still smiled.

"Welcome Pit… I am so glad you decide to join my army." He swapped out his Palutena Blade for Viridi Claws.

"Phosphora, Arlon, Cragalanche! Pit is in charge of the Forces of Nature… Meet your fellow commander!" They shook their head; still shocked by the events that just happened. A pillar of leaves and light surrounded his… Making his clothes green.

"Forces of Nature… ATTACK!" The mindless Nutskis and Clobberers however did not care about what just happened. Pit began killing his former soldiers without a second thought or regret. The three commanders however; were sent back to the Sanctuary…

-Five Years Later-

Obviously; Pit and the Forces of Nature won at Palutena's Temple and burned it to the ground. Ever since Palutena's Murder… He had been a cold, soulless jerk to the humans. Killing them without a thought on Viridi's command… However; Viridi stopped making Pit do all of the dirty work. But his hand is still stained with blood… Even if he washed them off; he could never forget his Victims' faces…

"Pit… Are you alright?" Pit looked about 14 at this time (I did the math… If Pit looked 8 in the original Kid Icarus… And 13 in KIU. Then 25/5 is 5 years: so every 5 years Pit looks a year older.) and Viridi was looking at the depressed angel.

"Yeah… I was just thinking about what happened 5 years ago…" The goddess looked at her feet.

"Pit… I have made you done some things that not even I'm proud of…" She put his hand on the angel's shoulder.

"Get some sleep… It will help you think…" He obeyed the goddess and passed Phosphora in the hallway.

"Hey sweetie!" Even after all he had done… Phosphora still flirted with him, but Pit didn't respond that time. She sighed; after… THAT event; Pit has been down.

"Hey Phosphora…" She had enough with his depression and made his sat down.

"VIRIDI, ARLON! WE NEED TO TALK TO PIT… NOW!" The two simply teleported next to her; they all looked at the depressed Pit.

"Look master Pit… The past is the past; and the present is a present… Even you wouldn't spoil a good present."

"Pit… Let go of Palutena… She's out of your life now… You have us…" He had a locket around his neck… Inside was a picture of the five together (Including Cragalanche; but he really can't give prep talk.). He sighed.

"I'll try… How about we go out for ice cream?" They smiled after getting the rather down Pit back to his cheery self… He had then completed many things in his life; learn to read, kiss a girl, and forget about Palutena.

**Who'd he married? Well; I'm not a shipper so I don't care… Use your imagination! Anyways… I lied about the Palutena Chapters and will upload if only if people want me to… So I will put this down as "Complete" for now… I'm sorry if this ending didn't satisfy you; but hey… Most of us saw this coming… Leave HELPFUL reviews! I need tips from you guys! My next fanfic? … I have an idea for one… But PM me for ideas you want to see! (P.S. My next fanfic may not be Kid Icarus; but I will upload more in the later future!)**


End file.
